


Correspondence Via CuteRodents-Dot-Net

by Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)



Series: Advent Project 2005 [5]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Narbonic
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-05
Updated: 2005-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/pseuds/Gray%20Cardinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you're not already familiar with Shaenon Garrity's  Web comic, <a href="http://www.narbonic.com"><b>Narbonic</b></a>, I highly recommend looking it up.  Meanwhile, we bring you the following exchange of emails....</p>
    </blockquote>





	Correspondence Via CuteRodents-Dot-Net

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not already familiar with Shaenon Garrity's Web comic, [**Narbonic**](http://www.narbonic.com), I highly recommend looking it up. Meanwhile, we bring you the following exchange of emails....

> Artie:
> 
> Ron visiting cousins for holidays; I can't go (cousins allergic to mole rats). Staying with Kim -- bad idea (twins, explosives). Got a spare bunk?
> 
> \-- Rufus

#####

> Rufus:
> 
> Glad to oblige, but safer here??? Dave building interdimensional microwaves, Mell packing flamethrower, my shapechanges still unstable. (Send arrival time if still coming.)
> 
> \-- Artie

#####

> Artie:
> 
> Much safer there; only one of Mell. Wade may have ideas re: shapechange issues; if they work, might try process myself. Surprise heck out of Monkey Fist! Arriving Saturday noonish.
> 
> \-- Rufus

#####

> Rufus:
> 
> Can't hurt to try; specs for Wade attached. See you Saturday -- and Merry Christmas!
> 
> \-- Artie


End file.
